Tokyo 112 High
by luvmanga1
Summary: [ON HOLD]Kagome Higurashi is in the 11th grade at Tokyo 112 High. Miroku and Sango Are her best friends. its just that they are popular and she isin't. Inuyasha is popular Kagomes a nobody. How do these opposites attract read to find out.
1. Get to Know Tokyo 112 High

Hey peoples wats up. This is my first fic so please reveiw tell me how i did.This story has a great plot once you get into it so don't just take it as another one of those no good highschool fanfics.

( )- Me talking

_Italics is Kagome thinking_

Tokyo 112 High

Chapter 1

Get to know Tokyo 112 High

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome's alarm went off at 6:30 am

"Oh shit imma be late!!!!" Kagome screamed grabbing her clothes running in the bathroom for dear life.

"This looks fine" Kagome said looking in the mirror smiling at herself. Kagome had on a baggy dingy turqoise green aeropostale polo( That sango let her hold a month ago) you can tell its been washed too many times, some kahki highwater pants, and some dingy used to be white nike air foces that are now brown.(eew she looks a mess)

Kagome ran down stairs and started to the kitchen but ran to the door instead.

"Bye honey" Said Mrs.Higurashi from the kitchen.

"Bye mom,love you" Said Kagome while opening the door.

"Honey don't forget you have to watch Souta for me this afternoon" Said Mrs.higurashi while stirring the oatmeal.

"Huh again thats the third time this week" said Kagome with an annoyed look as she walked out the door.

At School

After Kagome's agonizing walk ( Hojo is such a stalker) she was in front of the overly populated school were she met a way to perky Sango. Sango always looked so cute she had on a pink Aeropostale hoodie( if you can't tell by now thats my favorite store) a white American Eagle vest with fur going around the hood, and a navy blue velour mini skirt, with white stockings, pinkwhite and khaki leg warmers. To complete the look pink converses.

"Hi Sango you look cute as always"Kagome complimented with an obviously envious smile plastered on her face.

Sango replied with a big smile while looking Kagome up and down looking for something to compliment her on.

"OOOOOOH LOOK there goes my ex" Sango said changing the conversation.

_Do i really look that bad that Sango can't even compliment me._

"Kagome" Said sango with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking" Kagome said smiling very fakely while scratching the back of her her head.

"You know Naraku don't you" Sango said with a big smile.

"Ya your little 10th grade boy toy"

Sango and naraku's faces went bright red.

"Oh my bad did i say that out loud" Kagome said trying her hardest to hold back a laugh.

"Ya" Said Sango looking at Kagome with an evil squint.

Naraku kept his eyes on Sango's ass the whole time. Kagome looked at naraku suspiciously when EEEEEEEEEEERGH. The bell rang everyone came rushing pass. Kagome but what made her mad was HIM Inuyasha Taisho who bumrushed pass her without so much of an exscuse me.

_He makes me so mad, he thinks he he rules this school but he's nothing but a little bitch._

"Kagome" Sango yelled from the front door of the school.

Kagome snapped out of it and walked to class with sango.

Once in class Kagome sat in her seat located between Ayame and Koga. She turned around and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo Basically fucking in the back of the classroom.Falling on desk th whole sha bang a bang.

Kagome leaned over to Ayame and whispered why don't they get a room.

Ayame just giggled.

The late bell rang and Mr.Oni walked in only to see the freakshow in the back of the classroom.

"HEHMMM" Mr.Oni said clearing his throat, Mr.Taisho can that wait to after class thank you.

Inuyasha looked up to see the whole History class starring at him and Kikyo making out.(Serves him right atleast do that in the bathroom lol) A big anime style sweat

drop appeared on his face and he sat down and got to his work.

"Inuyasha got da ladies falling all over him in the classroom, my man" Said Koga with a smirk on his face.

"Shutup Koga and mind your own damn business" said inuyasha growling

Kagome couldn't do anything but laugh.

Thanks for reading now review!!


	2. Drama in the cafeteria

Sorry for not doing this last chapter but I do not own Inuyasha or any other charectors associated with the series,But i do own Mr.Oni and a couple other charectors in this fic.

So i'm back for chapter two

Tokyo 112 High

Chapter 2

Get to know Tokyo 112 High part two: Drama in the cafeteria

After class Kagome walked to her locker to get her lunch money.(She got the usual stares and whispers behind her back) but she didin't care they did not have the courage to say it to her face so fuck them.

Two lockers down Kagome saw Miroku trynna spit his may you bare my children game to Sango. The next thing you hear is WHACK BAM.

"For the hundreth and eleventh time I will not bare your children you sick twisted perve" Sango said full of anger

"She loves me" Miroku said before falling to the ground.

"Hey Kags"Sango said changing from angry too estatic too fast.

"Lets go to lunch" said Sango very happily.

"Sure lets go" said Kagome playing along with her friends sacasim.

"So Kagome how was history" asked Sango

"You know the same ol thing Mr.Oni teaches a boring ass lesson,gives a big ass test that I fail,and on top of that Mr.Oni gives a lot of homework"said Kagome sarcastically yet angry

"Mr.Oni dies a slow painful lonely death" said Sango oh so dramatically

"Sango"Kagome yelled signalling to her that her remark was mean

"What, I hate Mr.Oni" Sango said laughing

In The Cafeteria

Kagome P.O.V

As Kagome is walking into the cafeteria there are the popular kids toward the back. The punk rockers and hardcore goths to the left the rappers and dancers to the front(no bias I listen to a lot of music but rap is my favorite)

_"_Sango,Kagome" Yelled Ayame from her seat in the back of the cafeteria

_Oh my god is she sitting at the table with Inuyasha and Kikyo_

_"_Kagome lets go,this is the second time today you just blacked out on me, are you o.k"said Sango in a concerned voice

"Ya i'm fine "said Kagome said genuinly

When Kagome walked to the table all eyes were on Kagome including some unexspected eyes.

END OF P.O.V

Inuyasha P.O.V

Kikyo was up to her usual antics when some girl with Sango walked to the table_. For some reason i'm taken by her._

_"_Inu, Inu baby what are you looking at"Kikyo said annoyed with his behavior

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by Kikyo turning his head away from Kagome kissing him

END OF P.O.V

Kagome P.O.V

Kagome took a seat by Ayame, Sango took a seat by Naraku.

"You know what i'm beginning to think that sango wants to go back with Naraku"Kagome whispered to Ayame

"I've been seeing them together way to often"Ayame whispered back to Kagome

"Its something I don't trust about him I just can't place it"Kagome said turning her gaze toward Naraku and Sango who seemed to be having a good time

"I know what you mean, but Sango must like him seeing as they are making out just this second" Ayame said while laughing

_I can't keep my eyes off of Inuyasha do i like him, no that is not possible_

END OF P.OV

"Inuyasha" Miroku called from his seat across from Inuyasha and Kikyo

"What man "Inuyasha yelled kind of annoyed seeing as miroku did interupt him and Kikyo in the middle of something

"Look at Sango and Naraku that should be me"Miroku whispered

Inuyasha laughed and then said "What are you gonna do about it, your just gonna let him kiss and GROPE(emphases on the grope, that gets him ticked off) all up on your women like that

"No im not im gonna give that little bitch a peice of my mind"Miroku said while cracking his knuckles

The next thing that happened shocked everyone in the cafeteria

Miroku got up and walked over to Naraku pushed Sango off of him and punched him so hard he flew into Kagome and landed on the cafeteria floor.

Sango ran out the cafeteria with tear filled eyes

Kagome walking home

Kagomes walk home was quite she could not get over what could posses Miroku to do something like that.

Kagome was almost home when someone came up behind her she turned around expecting to see Hojo but who she saw surprised her.

So who do you think came up behind Kagome?Cliffy nice I like those! Thanks for reading now review


	3. Makeover

You guys should already know that I do not own Inuyasha so please don't make me go through the pain of admitting it every chapter (sniff sniff)

So here you go chapter 3 enjoy

Sorry for not updating in a while I had computer trouble to show my sincere apologies i will post 5 chapter at once!!!!!!! Almost forgot HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Tokyo 112 High

Chapter 3

Makeover

Kagome turned around to see a wheezing Souta and three older boys chasing after him.

"Ka..Ka..gome.. ru.. run" Souta wheezed between breaths

Kagome and souta ran into the Shrine in record time leaving the teenage boys outside

One of them yelled out "you can run now punk we'll just beat ya ass tomorrow

The three boys walked down the street laughing

"Souta"Kagome asked curiosly

"Huh" Said souta still catching his breath

"Why are those boys after you" Said Kagome

"I don't wanna talk about it' Screamed Souta running up the stairs

_Whatever it is i will find out about it soon enough _Kagome thought

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING the phone rang

"Hello"

"Hey Kags"

"Hi sango how are you feeling"

"I'm fine I just don't know why Miroku would do something so childish"

"You know Miroku he's madly in love witht you"

"Madly in love with me my ass"(You know what i thought this was funny cause miroku sure does love sango's ass)

"He does love your ass"

" Kagome stop"

" You know i hope Naraku does not want revenge because if he does Mirokus in for a treat"

"Ya i hope he gets what he deserves, that basturd wait till i see him i'll"

" Stop right there, i know what will make you feel better a trip to the mall" Kagome said cutting sango off

"You always know how to treat ya home gurl thanks kags"

"Whatever just meet me at my house in 10 bye"

"Souta" Kagome yelled up the stairs

"Ya" Souta yelled back

" I'm going to the mall come on" Kagome yelled

Kagome wrote her mother a note

**Me Sango and Souta**

**went to the mall be back**

**soon**

**love ya**

**kagome**

At the mall

Kagome hated going to mall with Sango, Sango usually got all the attention. Sango and kagome walked into American Eagle Outfitters.

"OOOOOH Kagome this is perfct for you" Said sango looking at an American Eagle hoodie

"No Sango everytime we come to the mall you always try to give me a makeover, and what do i tell you everytime"Said an annoyed Kagome

"NO" Sango and Souta said in unision

"Ha Ha very funny guys" Kagome said sarcastically

"Come on Kagome what boy is gonna look at you with what you wear now, your a preety girl you just need to loosen up a bit and stop acting like your mom" Sango said as if giving a very important speach

" She said you act like mom" Souta said dying laughing

"O.K whatever just don't make me look like Kikyo the stanky hoe" Kagome said sort of annoyed

"Like i'de ever have anyone looking like that, to look like that is a sin" Sango laughed

"True" Kagome said joining Sango in her laughter

"Get this hoodie then were outta here" Sango said happily

Kagome walked to the chashier she looked at the Sango then her wallet sighing a bit

"I'll take it" Kagome told the cashier kind of unsure

"That will be 22.50" the cashier told Kagome

"Were leaving" Said souta about to celebrate

"No we have one more stop" Sango told Souta

"What now " Kagome said gathering her things walking out the store

Kagome Sango and Souta walked around the extremely crowded mall until they came to there stop.

"Here it is clothing Heaven AEROPOSTALE" Sango said running into the store like a kid in the candy store

"Souta brace your self its gonna be a long day"Kagome whispered (Just imagine sango at hyper speed running around a clothing store)

"Kagome stop starring and try on these outfits"Said Sango with a pile of clothes so high you could not see her face

So Kagome ended up with five shirts two of wich are polos, two hoodies, three mini skirts, and three pairs of pants.(good thing for clearence)

As Kagome Souta and Sango walked out the mall they saw the strangest sight.Koga and Ayame were making out on a bench.

"Get em girl" Sango yelled wich made Ayame turn red

Sango and Kagome laughed about that until they made there seperate ways to go home

At Kagomes house

"Hi mom"Kagome said while waving as best as she could with all her bags

"HI Kagome Hi Souta, Have fun" Said Kagomes mom eyeing Kagomes bags

"Ya mom , I'm gonna go upstairs its about time for me to get ready for bed"Said Kagome lugging her bags up the stairs

Kagome did her nightly ritual before going to bed

So did I surprise you with the Souta thing, I thought so you'll find out what happened to him next chapter, Also did you like it please reveiew !!!


	4. Hero

I know no one really reads author notes so im going to let you go read chapter 4 enjoy!!!!

Chapter 4

Tokyo 112 High

Hero

BRIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Kagomes alarm went off at 6.30) "God damn im gettin tired of this damn alarm clock" Kagome said Knocking it to the floor

Kagome ran to the bathroom with one of her new outfits in hand

_Why did I let Sango talk me into this _Kagome had on a pink Aeropostale t shirt with a white polo under neath(of couse sango told her to wear her collar up preepy style) and some stoned washed jeans, Don't forget the fresh nike air forces (Ide give her an A++)

Kagome ran into her room to get her books seeing as she only had 10 minutes to get to school she thought she would grab a bagel on the way out.

She looked on the table to see a note from her mom it read

**Kagome Im on a two week business trip sorry**

**for not telling you it came unexpected please watch sota**

**for today and cousin Kagura will be here to watch you two **

**tomorrow**

**love you**

**mom**

_Thanks to those business trips moms hardly ever home _Kagome thought

"Sota come on i'll walk you to school today"Kagome yelled upstairs

"Why weres mom" Sota yelled back

"Do you wanna walk to school or not because i'm on my way out"Kagome replied annoyed

"O.K Kagome wait"Sota ran down the stairs at the speed of lightning

"Wow someones ready to go to school aren't we" Kagome said sarcastically as she was walking out the door

But when Kagome looked in Sotas face he was not in the playing mood she looked into his eyes and saw fear

"Kagome i think it would be a good idea for me not to go to school today"

"Why" Kagome asked concerne showing through her voice

'You remember yesturday those boys that were chasing me right"

Kagome nodded signalling for him to continue, by this time they were a block away from sotas school and two blocks from Kagomes

"Well they were chasing me because of something i have" Sota replied grimly

"Well what do you have that they are interested in"

Just then the three boys from yesturday ran up to Kagome and Sota, two of them forced Sota to the ground and started beating up on him Kagome ran up to them and screamed no thats when the other boy held her back

"Stay out of this you would not want to mess up your preety little face now would you" He whispered into Kagomes ear sending shivers going down her spine

Then from a distance Kagome could see someone with silver hair and a red shirt, He ran up to the scene and when he saw the boy holding Kagome he said "get off of her and fight someone your own size"

Just then the boys that were beating on Sota jump in the altercation leaving Sota on the ground bloody and unconsious

"Take your brother to the hospital i can handle them" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome

_I don't know if Sotas gonna make it Kagome thought as tears balled down her eyes as she ran down the street searching for help_

All this drama before school WOW! I know you all are wondering what Sota has right well I guess you just have to stay tuned now don't you


	5. Life or Death

You Know what guys im just loving this fic its fun to write, i hope its fun to read

Well here goes chapter 5 enjoy

Tokyo 112 High

Life or Death

Recap

Just then the three boys from yesturday ran up to Kagome and Sota, two of them forced Sota to the ground and started beating up on him Kagome ran up to them and screamed no thats when the other boy held her back

"Stay out of this you would not want to mess up your preety little face now would you" He whispered into Kagomes ear sending shivers going down her spine

Then from a distance Kagome could see someone with silver hair and a red shirt, He ran up to the scene and when he saw the boy holding Kagome he said "get off of her and fight someone your own size"

Just then the boys that were beating on Sota jump into the altercation leaving Sota on the ground bloody and unconsious

"Take your brother to the hospital i can handle them" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome

_I don't know if Sotas gonna make it Kagome thought as tears balled down her eyes as she ran down the street searching for help_

End of recap

As Kagome was running down the street Mirokus car pulled up

"Thank gods you showed up i don't know what i would have done" Kagome said as tears fell down her eyes uncontrollably

"What happened" Miroku said looking at an unconscious and very bloody sota

Kagome could not bring her self to speak looking at Sota in this condition in her arms made her want to break down crying but she needed to be strong for her brothers sake

Miroku understood that Kagome did not want to talk right now so he just avoided the question

At the Hospital

Kagome and miroku arrived at the hospital in no time at all.(Miroku was speeding)

When the nurses saw Sotas condition in Kagomes Arms they immediately took him to the emergency ward then They had Kagome fill out the paper work

Miroku sat quietly comforting a sad Kagome , Then Inuyasha showed up weres the kid he yelled in a very quite hospital waiting room Kagome looked up at Inuyasha he looked as though those boys did not so much as scratch him

When Kagome saw Inuyasha come toward her, her emotions welled up inside her and the next thing she knew she was in Inuyashas arms hugging him before she knew it her and Inuyasha were in a passoinate kiss Inuyasha was taken back but he enjoyed the kiss he licked Kagomes bottom lip for entrance, but it surprised him when she jerked her head away, Kagome looked into Inuyashas amber eyes Inuyasha looked into Kagomes eyes (a little fluff won't hurt now would it) They were about to lean in for another kiss when the doctor came in

Still did not answer your Sota questions but its out there that Inuyasha and Kagome Want each other **badly **nowReview!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Life or Death part 2

Look you guys i luv you all so much im willing to wake up early before school to type this fic im such a good author

Chapter 6

Tokyo 112 High

Life or Death part 2

Recap

When Kagome saw Inuyasha come toward her, her emotions welled up inside her and the next thing she knew she was in Inuyashas arms hugging him before she knew it her and Inuyasha were in a passoinate kiss Inuyasha was taken back but he enjoyed the kiss he licked Kagomes bottom lip for entrance, but it surprised him when she jerked her head away, Kagome looked into Inuyashas amber eyes Inuyasha looked into Kagomes eyes (a little fluff won't hurt now would it) They were about to lean in for another kiss when the doctor came in

End of Recap

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to face the doctor the blushes on ther faces very aparent

"Ms.Kagome we have some good news and some bad news" The doctor said with the most grimmest of faces

"And the good news is"Kagome asked afraid that there is no good news

"Well the good news is that your brother will live through this,now for the bad news your brother has six broken ribs, a broken nose and a lot of bruises he is in much pain right now but over time he will heal"The doctor said looking at Kagome very sympathetically

Kagome gave it no second thought she ran to the room her brother was in shes been in the hospital little over 4 hours and she was dying to see how he was doing, when she entered the room tears came to her eyes

"Kagome" Sota said in the weakest of voices

"Yes Sota"Kagome managed to get out through her tears

"Did they hurt you"

_hes in bad shape and hes worried about if they hurt me Thats Sota always thinking about others_

"No Sota i'm fine,but they did hurt you and for that that will pay what would make hurt a child younger than them" Kagome screamed out

"Kagome its something i have to tell you

In the waiting room

"Inuyasha how long have you known lady Kagome" Miroku said with sort of a lecherous grin on his features

"Back off pervert it was just a friendly hug" Inuyasha said kind of smiling

"Well if thats what you call friendly"Miroku said still grinning lechourously

"Im about to go back there to see how the kid is doing"Inuyasha said

As Inuyasha was walking towards the door he could smell tears and anger it saddend him that she was hurting so much he wanted to comfort her

When he walked into the room he saw Kagome crying hysterically

"Inuyasha"Kagome managed to say through her tears

"Ya"Inuyasha replied

"What made you save us"Kagome said still tearing

"Because you were in trouble"

"I never thought you would be the type to help a stanger "

"Why would you say that"

"I mean with all your money and popularity why help someone like me a nobody"Kagome cryed out

"The next thing that happened shocked Sota Kagome and yes Inuyasha too. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and Kissed her this time their tounges did the talking.

When they came up for air Inuyasha simply said that should answer questions he said in a low growl which made Kagomes spine shiver in delight

"Hello guys im still in the room yuk"Sota said laughing

"I see you still have that since of humor" Kagome Laughed blushing still evident in her face

Knock Knock

The doctor walked in

"Ms.Kagome we ask if you will leave for tonight we will need to keep Sota for test

"O.K Just let me say bye to him first" Kagome said with a warm smile

"Sota"

"Yes Kagome" Sota replied

"Whatever happened today for whatever reasons is behind us i don't hold you accountable for anything i love you Sota" Kagome said tearing again

"I love you too Kags can you call mom and tell her i love her,Just before Kagome walked out the door Sota said stop worrying so much i'll be fine

"Oh and thanks for saving me"Sota said directing his glare to Inuyasha

"Don't mention it and stay out of trouble so i won't have to save your butt anymore"Inuyasha said with a rare smile

I keep putting off what happened to Sota but you'll find out soon enough it keeps you reading, Now reveiw!!! I accept ANONYMOUS reveiws, my over all goal for this story is 100 since its my first I can't expect too many, But hey atleast your reading and I appreciate it


	7. I'll take you home

O.K There will be lime in this chapter I have not considered writing a Lemon for this story but if you reveiw I might

Now read chapter 7 and enjoy

Chapter 7

Tokyo 112 High

I'll Take you Home

Miroku said his Goodbyes and left the hospital he did not go back to see Sota he says he does not like to see sick people

The ride in Inuyashas car was Quite no one spoke till they pulled up to Kagomes house.

"Do you want me to walk you in"Inuyasha asked Kagome

"Yes thankyou" Kagome said with a slight smile

Kagome was about to walk to the door when she felt an arm around her waist, before she could say or do anything Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a passion filled kiss

_This is wrong hes with Kikyo, _Kagome thought

But she could not bring herself to stop to her Just to look at Inuyasha makes her feel a need for him, Inuyasha licked Kagomes bottom lip for entrance she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tounges collided in a musical dance to Kagome it was a sensation like anything she has ever felt with anyone else

The kiss became deeper when Inuyasha pushed Kagomes back against the porch wall

Inuyasha started to slide his hands up and down Kagomes back when a groan escaped Kagomes lips,Inuyasha do Kagomes bra when Kagome pushed his hands away

"We can't do this outside"Kagome said in a way wich made inuyashas member throb

_We can't do it ever hes with Kikyo_ Kagome thought in the back of her mind Kagome was battling body and mind and body was winning

As Kagome was opening the door Inuyasha started trailing kisses and nips down her neck, rendering Kagome weak to subdue to his every touch leaning her neck into the pleasure wich is Inuyasha

When Kagome finnaly got the strength to open the door Inuyasha picked her up and dropped her on the couch Inuyasha Began to nibble on Kagomes ear whil pulling off her pants with his hands Inuyasha felt a hand on his stopping him from pulling her pants off

"No Inuyasha we can't"Kagome said starting to cry

"Kagome why are you crying"Inuyasha said thinking he hurt Kagome

"Because I can't allow myself to go any further,Its wrong your with Kikyo not me"Kagome managed to get out through her tears

"So just leave"Kagome yelled

Inuyasha started to walk to the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Can you stay just don't you know finish what we started"Kagome said with a slight blush showing trough her tearful face

"We can watch a movie"Inuyasha said smiling

The rest of the night was spent watching The Fast The Furious Tokyo Drift( I have the DVD at home Bowwow is so SEXY)

Inuyasha looked down on his chest to see a sleeping Kagome

_She looks so beautiful when shes sleep _Inuyasha thought to himself

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and and took her upstairs to her room once in he layed her in the bed and then layed himself down beside her then fell asleep dreaming of the days events

So what do you think? Looking for a beta reader want a job? Reveiew!!!!


	8. Important Authors Note please read!

Really Important Authors note please read:

Sorry to the people who were actually looking forward to me updating this fic, Its just im not seeing anyone really liking it and i could use a little more inspiration , if i get enough people who actually want me to continue i will, but just to let You all know im working on another fic called Mid Night Eyes it's really good so keep your eyes open for it , on a last note if u want me to continue just tell me and i will because its really no point in writing this if no one is liking it.

Sincerly,

Luvmanga1


	9. Nori

Thanks for the support so here's what you all want a new chapter of Tokyo 112 High, before I start I would like to thank my beta reader Hanikamiya

So here goes chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tokyo 112 High 

Nori

Knock knock

Kagura knocked on the door for what felt forever.

"Come on Kagome, open up," Kagura said, very annoyed that she had been knocking for at least 20 minutes

She had knocked for like 10 more minutes

"She's out like a light."

Kagura was about to give up when she remembered there was a spare key under the mat. She picked it up and walked in to find a dark house. Kagura walked up the stairs to wake Kagome up. She opened the door to see a sleeping Kagome and a partially dressed man sleeping next to her.

"Kagome," Kagura yelled out.

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha sleeping next to her half dressed

"It's not what you think, we didn't do anything, I mean we just slept together no.." Kagome stuttered out, apparently blushing

"We did not do anything. Souta's in the hospital. I came to make sure she was all right, we watched a movie end of story," Inuyasha said, blushing himself

Kagura just laughed then walked out the room. Inuyasha had started to get out of bed when Kagura came back in

"Did you say Souta was is in the hospital?" Kagura said sort of in disbelief.

"Yes he did. As a matter of a fact, we should be heading over there to go see him, Inuyasha. What time is it?" Kagome said, still kind of woozy from being woken up from her sleep.

"9:30," Inuyasha replied.

"Kagura, let me put my clothes on then we'll go see him," Kagome said, getting out of bed.

"Okay, sure but why was I not informed about this?" Kagura said kind of annoyed.

"Sorry, meant to; it just slipped my mind," Kagome said running into the bathroom with her clothes.

"I can see why," Kagura whispered, talking to no one in particular.

Inuyasha was about to walk out of Kagome's room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If I find out you two did ... you know ... then I will beat the living shit out of you," Kagura said very sternly so that Inuyasha would catch her drift.

"Feh and so what if we did? It's none of your damn business, and you would not do a damn thing," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"I'm not scared of you," Kagura replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you are... BOO," Inuyasha whispered in her ear sending shivers down Kagura's spine.

As Inuyasha walked down the steps he heard Kagura yell asshole he yelled back bitch and then sat down to watch T.V

"Kagome are you coming already?" Kagura yelled from her spot in the kitchen

"Yeah, just a minute," Kagome said while brushing her hair out.

When Kagome walked down the steps heads turned; one head in paticular almost fell off. Kagome was wearing a pink and gray American Eagle hoodie, an Aeropostale denim mini skirt, and some pink ugg boots (I hate uggs no offense, but some people can pull them off).

"If you drool anymore we'll all have to put on bathing suites."

"Keh; since when have you become such the prep?"

"You like?" Kagome said twirling around to give Inuyasha a better look.

"From this angle, yeah," Inuyasha said, staring at Kagome's ass.

"You are such a..."

"Horny perv" Kagura finished

"Yeah that," Kagome said, walking toward the door.

at the hospital

When they arrived to the hospital Kagura could barely contain herself from bombarding the first nurse in sight. She got the information she wanted in the most hostile of ways; nothing was stopping her from leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind and rushing to Souta's side.

Once at the door Kagura overheard a conversation and assumed it was a doctor talking to Souta, so she waited outside the door, not wanting to disturb.

_But that voice... she sounds like nothing but a little girl. _Kagura thought, listening in on their conversation.

conversation inside the room

"Nori, you should not be here. You know if your brother finds out there could be more consequences."

"I don't care... your my best friend..." Nori could not finish her statement through her tears.

"He will know that you've gone if you don't leave now," Souta spoke, trying to be firm but the concern showered through his voice.

"SOUTA I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING!" Nori screamed so loud everyone in the hospital could have heard.

Outside of the room

_Wow that girl's got a voice, but why is she so mad and what does her brother have to do with this?_ Kagura thought.

Just then Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the door.

"You know the sick people are on the other side of the door," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up will you? I can't hear," Kagura replied sternly.

"What are you listening to?" Kagome asked, eyeing Kagura as if she was crazy.

"Someone's in there with Souta. I think her name is Nori," Kagura answered.

"Oh," was all she replied.

"A girl huh? Let's go see what this is about," Inuyasha smirked, opening the door.

So Here goes the chapter you guys wanted thanks again for the support and the reviews and I will try to get the next chapter to you by next week, Now review!!!!!!!!!


End file.
